This invention relates to lockable support apparatus and more particularly to a multi-joint adjustable, lockable arm-like support capable of holding tools, instruments and the like.
Frequently certain surgical procedures make it necessary to hold a patient""s body or a limb in a certain orientation or in a series of orientations that are to be fixed and maintained for extended periods, such as for example to perform orthopaedic surgery on a joint such as a shoulder or knee joint.
Surgical instruments have been developed that operate in co-operation with fibre optical equipment to perform surgical procedures and carry out surgical intervention with the benefit of small incisions or punctures to gain access to internal body tissues and structures to effect the surgical intervention. Use of such surgical instruments and fibre optic equipment presents the need for manipulation and holding of several instruments to effect the surgical procedure. Even a single instrument may be provided with several controls which require manual manipulation resulting in the need for additional staff or devices to hold the instrument or instruments during the course of the surgical procedure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,844 to Ognier describes a support device for a medical or surgical instrument which is adapted for use in holding instruments during surgery. Heretofore available apparatus, such as that taught by Ognier for example, has limitations of positioning and placement that reduces the desirability of such apparatus.
There is a need to have a lockable support arm that has capability for a wide range of positioning with minimal positioning limitations.
In one of its aspects, the invention provides a re-postitionable, lockable tool support apparatus including a base mount assembly, elongate first and second limb segments and tool mount means. The base joint has a rigidly interconnected pair of balls, each ball is in a ball and socket joint. The base joint is interconnected with the base mount assembly and to one end of the first limb. A rotating mid-joint interconnects the other end of said first limb to one end of said second limb. A remote joint interconnects the other end of the second limb to the instrument mount means. Each joint has releasable locking means operable between a locked position and a released position.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a re-positionable, lockable arm-like support apparatus comprising a base including means to mount the base to a structure. The support has elongate first and second limb segments and a base joint spherically-displaceably and rotatably interconnecting said base to one end of said first limb segment. The base joint includes releasable locking means operable between a locked state where the base and the first limb segment are lockingly interconnected by the base joint. The base joint also has a released state which allows relative movement between the base and the first limb segment. The support includes a mid-joint rotatably interconnecting the other end of the first limb segment to one end of the second limb segment. The mid-joint has releasable locking means operable between a locked state, wherein the first limb segment and the second limb segment are lockingly interconnected by the mid-joint, and a released state allowing relative movement between the first limb segment and the second limb segment. The support also includes lock activation means to activate the base joint locking means and the mid-joint locking means between the locked state and the released state.